tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Realms
Accepted (DO NOT EDIT) Rex, Jenny, Teddy, Annie, Davis, Russel, Logan Spieces Not Allowed Anymore (DO NOT EDIT) Werewolves Humans Elves Auditions Jenny is a Bow Elf.''Whos a ''ninja. Shes loves elfs but can get mean. She wants to be a star! Teddy is a Wizard Human who uses a wand. She excels in magic, but is pathetic in strength. She's very nice, and despises battling, as she only uses Healing Magic. I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Annie is a human with a small knife. Her mother says she is good in combat but really she wants to be a wizard. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 06:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Davis is a werewolf that never had a home he just wonders from town to town a shapeshifter he is and he uses a claw glove he is tough but looking for that hole in his heart Russel is a'' Elf Ninja who wants to use a sword. He is very smart, but has asthma. He's a nice person, and is a fan of Club Penguin. He is also a fan of Kirby, as he wants a sword as a ninja, as Sword and Ninja are two Kirby abilities.'Owen Lover' '♫But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!♪' 07:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Logan is a ''Werewolf, though he didn't ask to be one. Ever since he was bitten by his Father, who died but wanted his bloodline to continue, he's been cursed with becoming a werewolf, destroying many homes and lives in the process. The upside, his abilities as a Shapeshifter! He uses a Claw Glovve, should he need one, and is only looking for a new home, hopefully in the Realms... Everybody's Bloomin! 21:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Clawdine is a werewolf. She became him when she was just 2 years old. Clawy leawed in Spain, but becouse of her fur she moved to Russia. She's really proud of being a werewolf, but nobody know about it. Clawdine always had some magic skills too. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 22:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Stefano is a brave human. He was captured to enter the realms, so his first thought is just to survive. He's pretty strong and fast, being he's a triathlete, and is especially skilled with great swords even though he's talented with any weapon. He may have a disadvantage being human and all, but he's willing to do what he has to do to make sure he can see his family again. Everybody's Bloomin! 00:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Penelope is a rare female Orc, and she is training to be a Knight. ''She uses ''Gret Swords, and she is not very femimine, as she had a rough childhood. She wishes to be the strongest being in the world. I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Zack a Human who trains as a worrior and weilds the axe and he is heartless I know a certain werewolf 01:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Freja is an elf. And she hate it! She hate her magic, her inborn gentleness and especially: her ears. The only thing which she likes in being elf is that she can be an archer. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 06:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Evany is a male elf who wants to be a ninja.He has an old bow but cant use it well. It was a gift from his now deceased father. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 07:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (Elves can't use whips) Penny is Jennys Elf ''Sister. Shes a ''Wizard. She has the Bow!Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 17:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (No realtions. Elves can't be wizards) Rickymaru is an Elf ninja. He has a knife because he is really specilised in it and practises with other weapons when he has time to. Don't make him your enemy because he can take off your head with a fell swoop.Satsui No Hadou!(Raging Demon) 03:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Turk is an Orc Knight. He specilises in the great sword. His growl is worse than his bite.Satsui No Hadou!(Raging Demon) 03:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jill is an Orc Warrior. She has knife. She is not the girl to mess with or your body will be sliced.Hello, my name is Donny TrumpI make a billion every time I take a dump Soo.... yeah! 06:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Tess is a Ore Knight. Shes the girl everyone likes. Shes sweet! Other Hey can Russel appear as a ghost in the Truth Garden? Owen Lover No, but all dead characters can talk in the blood realm in a certain location >:3 WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 17:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Two things then: What is the area called and as the normal dead characters, skin, flesh, and skeleton or ghosts of the dead characters? Owen Lover I'm not gonna tell >:3 and ghost's :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 18:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the spoilers. Owen Lover's ghost Blarg. Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 10:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC)